Breaking the Dream
by madxflower
Summary: Because Itachi only wishes he was as Innocent as her


**Breaking the dream: Because Itachi only wishes he could be as innocent**

**Itachi-16 Sakura-15 Sasuke-9**

* * *

Itachi was not a regular teenager. He didn't rebel against his parents, and he hung out with his younger brother on a regular basis. There was one thing though that stood out against the rest.

Itachi had never had a girlfriend.

Itachi is and was very attractive. He had millions of fan girls in all the world. Actually, there was only one girl he could think of that _**didn't**_ have a major crush on him.

I believe, Sakura Haruno was her name.

* * *

Now, Sakura was cursed. At the age of 13, she had been trapped in a mirror during a C-ranked mission that should have been A-ranked. That mirror was transported back to Konoha with hopes to bring her out of it. Unfortunately, this had never been heard of before, so the Uchihas bought the mirror since it was the first of its kind.

This mirror now occupies Itachi's bedroom. This means Sakura Haruno has lived in Itachi Uchiha's room for 2 years now.

Sakura doesn't have a crush on Itachi Uchiha because she has lived with him. She sees him get dressed for missions, take showers, eat, have talks with his adorable little brother, Sasuke, and she sees the true him, day-in and day-out.

Yes, Sakura Haruno doesn't have a crush on Itachi Uchiha.

She's in love with him.

* * *

This bring you to our plot now. Itachi knew there was something in his mirror. It didn't take a prodigy to figure that out. He has investigated it. He has measured it. He has stared into it. During all of these activities he has seen and heard a girl around his age, maybe a little younger, with brilliant lime green eyes that stared right through him and bubble gum pink hair. And it made him think of something.

'_Cherry Blossoms'_

* * *

In a sudden flame, Itachi was sitting under a sakura tree with the girl he saw in his mirror.

"-and that's why I want to be a doctor. Makes sense doesn't it?" She questioned, looking up from the flower she was plucking apart.

"Hn" What was going on here? Who are you? I thought I was in my room? Are you an assassin? All these questions flooded Itachi's mind. No, he thought, she's not an assassin. She's too innocent.

"Come on Weasel-ch-" _"-an, It's time for _dinner!" Mikoto's voice hollered up. As soon as she said dinner, Itachi was transported back to his room right where he was, looking at the mirror. The mirror with the girl waving back at him yelling _**"Bye Itachi-kun!!! See you later!!!"**_

* * *

This experience would make him ponder for many nights. He would ask Suishi in the morning if he ever noticed anything weird about his mirror, no matter how stupid he felt. In the morning, Suishi would examine the mirror, see the girl and think of cherry blossoms, just like Itachi, and be transported, just like Itachi. Only now, The girl was sitting in his lap.

"Hey cutie." Suishi commented at the girl who was now absent-mindedly playing with his hair.

"Hey…You're not Ita-kun! Who are you?" She tilted her head while saying this making her pink locks fall between her eyes.

"I'm Suishi. You?"

"Sakura!! And I luuuve Ita-kun!"

"I'm sure you do" "_just like every other god forsaken girl in this town."_ He muttered.

"It's true! Ask me anything about him!"

"Alright…Favorite animal"

"Ferret."

"Not bad…Siblings?"

"The ever adorable Sasu-chan!"

"He is adorable isn't he?…best friend?"

"Sui-" _"shi!!! Where_ the hell are you?"

Suishi, the poor, abused cousin, then proceeded to materialize right then and there. Exactly where he was.

"Did you meet her?"

"Yeaa…She's hot."

Itachi could feel the blush rising to his cheeks but kept it well hidden.

"And she knows everything about you, man. I quizzed her. She even knew I was your best friend, and that's saying something...oh, dude, I forgot to tell you...we got to go to this meeting tomorrow in the main house. Be up early and we can walk over together."

"Hn."

* * *

And so the meeting went. The Uchiha clan was planing an uprising against Konoha, The Hokage knew, and all the while Itachi figured out the secret to seeing and leaving his cherry blossom. Because that's what she was. **_His._**

If he thought he name while looking into the mirror, he would see her. Then when someone said the same word as her, directed at him, he would be sucked out. Simple right?

Wrong. More often than not, he would be sucked out every few minutes, leaving him barely any time with his precious secret, that not even Sasuke knew. This was why when the Hokage told him to kill his clan, Itachi accepted his mission, only saying he would not kill Sasuke.

Itachi wanted peace with his Cherry Blossom if nothing else. He wanted to be able to talk for hours with her, to understand her. Itachi wanted to live in a mirror, where everything was good, and no one else was there to break his perfect dream.

* * *

**_Here it is!!! your Halloween treat everyone!!! so go have fun and go play some ding dong ditch!!! dont forget to review though!!!_**

_**-Cherry-chan! :D**_

**

* * *

OMAKE****

* * *

**

"Ita-kun! Your back! So how was your day?" Sakura inquired.

"Perfect...Cherry Blossom. Because now, I can stay with you forever. No more interuptions."

"Yay!!! Thats great because I lo-" _"ve you, _nii-san...How could you do this to me! We were family! I'll kill you!"

_"No."_

_----------------------_

**In case you were wondering, Sasuke is dead now...so...yeah...REVIEW!!!**


End file.
